


Therapy

by Tat_Tat



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/F, Genderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent Layton/Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

“Professor, is something wrong?”

Lucy nervously watched her mentor pace around the bedroom, her thumb on her lip, no doubt debating with herself.

“Lucy, what I'm about to say is of no offense to you. I cherish you, my dear--”

“You don't have to tell me that twice, Professor!” Lucy exclaimed. Now she was more worried, though she wouldn't doubt her dear Miss Hendel for a second.

Miss Hendel smiled fondly at the young woman and sighed. “You try to be a proper lady. However, I can't ignore that you are quite devilish... pulling pranks...” She left out the fact that Lucy would trip any man that dared to flirt with her mentor. “Also, your insomnia and loss of appetite has me worried.”

“You're taking me to a doctor?” Lucy asked, confused. 

“No my dear, there is no need for a doctor's examination in this case. It is clear that you are suffering from female hysteria.”

“I'm not hysterical, professor!” Lucy protested. “I'm quite right in the hea--”

“My dear, this is a common ailment in women. I have gone through it as well.”

The brunette calmed at that and tilted her head. “How is it treated?” She didn't even want to think about needles. 

Hendel noticed the other woman shivering. “Don't worry. It's not painful at all. Why... I think you might enjoy it.”

Lucy blanched. Medical treatment and fun did not exist in the same sentence, save for sadistic doctors.

“If there are no objections, please lay down.” Lucy followed Hendel's gaze towards the bed she was sitting on. At once she was nervous, and at the same time, not so. She could trust the professor. Everything the other woman did was for her well being, and just the same, everything Lucy did was to be in that woman's favor. Obediently, she laid on her back, legs still hanging off the edge of the bed. She turned her head upon feeling the bed shift under Hendel's weight. 

And then, the featherweight of Hendel's hand was on her chest. “Professor, what are you going to do to me?”

“...You'll see, my dear.” There was a serious look on the woman's face as she ran her hands over Lucy's body and cupped her petite breasts. The younger woman's face was soon hot. She was both embarrassed and over-eager for this “treatment.” She helped Hendel relieve her of her shirt and stockings. She reached up to remove Hendel's clothes also, but the top-hatted woman grabbed her hand.

“Not now, Lucy.”

“You said you have had it before too.”

“That is besides the point. I am not in need of therapy.”

Lucy wrapped one leg around Hendel's waist and pulled her towards her, giving a toothy grin. “There is preventive therapy.”

Hendel gasped at the pressure of Lucy's knee between her thighs. “Indeed, there is that.” 

After that, Lucy easily relieved Hendel of her garments. When her ruffled shirt was unbuttoned, Lucy gaped. She knew that Hendel's bust size was as admirable as her intelligence, but-- but to actually _see_ her breasts... 

It made her lower region warm all the more. _She was right-- I am enjoying this. . ._

Once she had finished gaping at the wonder of Hendel's nakedness, she leaned forward and put her mouth over as much of one breast as she could. She moaned as Hendel reached between her legs. 

“Why does it feel so good, Professor?”

“That is a puzzle I've yet to solve... but we can solve puzzles later. First we have to remedy this.” 

“Mmmhmm.” Lucy nodded. If she wasn't trapped in the ecstasy of Hendel's fingers on her clit, she would have been amazed at the professor's sentence. Instead, Lucy was disoriented by a slender finger reaching inside her, and the professor's breath warming her cheek, hitting her ear. Lucy could feel the woman everywhere, grinding against her leg, two-- no-- three fingers inside of her, her thumb still circling her beading arousal.

It was wonderfully overwhelming. She vaguely wondered how it was supposed to end. Were they to just decide when it was enough and redress, or--?

Or-- or-- she lost her train of thought, gripping tighter to the other woman and crying out, growing still, then spasming, and still again, and then her body shaking in ripples until she was flat on the bed and watching Hendel also appear to be going through the same spurt she had been suffering. Her eyes were closed, relaxed, but her body was riveted against Lucy's and continued to rub against her soaked leg. Her movements didn't decease with her orgasm. They slowed, riding the electric waves until Hendel became conscious of her proper self again and flounced away from Lucy, grabbing her garments and hastily buttoning her shirt.

Lucy simply laid in bed with the widest of grins, determined to have this happen again. Preventive therapy, she would say.


End file.
